Missing You
by beachgal607
Summary: For all you OVW fans out there! Beth reflects on her relationship as Johnny gets the oppurtunity of a lifetime ONE SHOT [Beth PhoenixJohnny Jeter]


Authors Note: This fic is dedicated to all you OVW fans out there. There really isn't many fics, if any at all, consisting of OVW guys. I'll probably write some more if I get a decent response to this one. Of course, this isn't technically an OVW fic anymore since Johnny Jeter got called up. I think you'll enjoy it. A special thanks goes out to **Little-Miss-Rachel **for supporting me with the idea of an OVW fic ;P.

Disclaimer: I own no one

When I first came to Louisville, I came with nothing but the clothes I had in my one suitcase and a dream. I knew no one. I had no where to go. But the first person that I saw when I walked into Davis arena was him.

----------

_I opened up the door to the arena that I was supposed to be at as I dragged my suitcase behind me. I didn't see anyone so I decided to walk down the hallway to see if someone could tell me where to find Danny Davis or Jim Cornett. At least I think that's who I'm supposed to see. I turned a corner and nearly ran into someone._

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I said as I looked up at him. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. I've always had a thing for long hair to be quite honest._

"_Don't worry about it. You're new here aren't you?" He asked me with a hint of a smile._

"_Yep, I'm Beth." I said as I stuck out my hand._

"_Johnny." He replied as he took my hand and shook it. "You'll like it here. All the guys are really cool. And it'll be good to see another diva around here. How long have you been wrestling for?"_

"_A couple of years now." I said with a smile. Maybe coming down here on this whim wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

"_That's cool. Oh, how stupid of me!" He said as he hit himself on the forehead. "You probably need to go talk to Danny don't you?" _

"_I guess so." I said with a bit of a giggle._

"_Well follow me, I'll show you around and maybe we can find him. Here let me take that." He said as he took my suitcase from me and began to show me around Davis arena._

_----------_

Since that first time we met we really hit it off. We saw each other almost every day at the arena, and then we started hanging out afterwards with some of the other people from OVW. Not long after that, we started to date each other.

---------

"_So you still want to go shopping on Sunday, right?" Maria asked me as I was finishing the last touches on my hair before the show tonight._

"_Of course! I need to find a new outfit for the next TV tapings." I said as I finished my hair and turned to look at her and leaned back up against the counter of the sink in front of the mirror in the diva's locker room. Suddenly there was a knock at the door._

"_I'll get it." Maria said to me as she got up from the couch and opened the door. "Hey Johnny!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a hug._

"_Hey." I said with a smile._

"_Helllllo ladies!" Johnny said very Val Venis like. Me and Maria giggled in response. "So what are you two up to today?"_

"_Oh nothing really, just getting ready for the show." I said as I went over and sat down on one of the couches._

"_I just forgot! I need to go find Brent to go over what's supposed to happen later. I'll see you guys later!" Maria said with a wave as she stepped out of the room._

"_She is the only good thing that came out of that diva search." I said as Johnny came over and sat down next to me on the couch._

"_No kidding." He said with a bit of a chuckle. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out later."_

"_Who else is going?" I asked him as I turned to look at him._

"_Actually, I thought it could just be you and me this time." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. _

"_Well, I do have to wash my hair later." I told him._

"_Oh." He responded pretty disappointedly._

"_I was just kidding." I said with a giggle as I punched his arm. "Of course I'll go!"_

"_You really scared me there." He said as he let out a sigh and began to chuckle. "I'll come and get you after the show then alright?"_

"_Sounds good to me." I said with a smile._

"_Well I better get going then, my match is up first. I'll see you later then." He said as he got up from the couch._

"_Have fun out there." I said as I stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek. He pulled me into a hug and then left the room with a huge grin on his face._

_----------_

Pretty soon we were inseparable. I couldn't imagine doing anything without him. And I realized that the only thing that I really needed was his arms around me and I'd be alright.

---------

"_What are you doing?" He asked me as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_I was trying to make some dinner. Stir fry sound alright to you?" I asked him as he set his head on my shoulder and I leaned my head over next to his._

"_Yum." He responded as he turned his head and kissed my temple. "You want to know something?"_

"_What?" I said._

"_I love you." He answered._

"_I love you too." I replied as I turned around and met his lips in a passionate kiss._

--------

But we found something out yesterday. It's an amazing opportunity. And I'm trying to be happy for him, I really am.

-------

"_I have some good news, and I have some bad news." Johnny said to me as he walked in the door of our apartment._

"_What is it?" I asked him as he sat down on the couch next to me._

"_Well, I'm getting called up to Raw." He said with a smile._

"_That's amazing!" I said as I forced a smile on my face and hugged him._

"_Yeah, but listen to this gimmick." He said with a hint of a sigh._

"_Oh god..." I said. I really wonder what WWE creative's problem is sometimes. Like what was wrong with the normal Jillian? The one without the growth on her face. Or the Tolands? The ones who didn't need to be male strippers. Or Seven? The one without the stupid white hair. That's just to name a few. The list could go on and on._

"_They want me to be a part of a group of male cheerleaders. Ken, Mike, Nick, and this guy Nick Mitchell from DSW are all going to be in it too. And they want me to cut my hair." He said as he ran a hand through his long locks._

"_You have got to be kidding me." I said as I held a hand over my mouth in shock. "Well at least you are getting called up. And if anyone can make this work, I'm sure it's you guys."_

"_You're right." He said with a bit of a sigh._

"_You'll do great." I said as I pulled him into a kiss._

_--------_

I know I'm supposed to be happy for him. And part of me is. But I can't help but feel selfish. What am I going to do when he's on the road all the time? For the first time since he told me I let the tears fall. I can't handle being here by myself. Sure, I have friends now, but without him what am I going to do? I heard the door begin to creak open so I hurriedly tried to wipe the tears from my face and tried to get myself looking presentable. The door opened and he was standing there with his new haircut.

"So, what do you thi-" He said as he got a good look at me. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said quietly with a little sniffle.

"Beth, I've know you for too long and I know that something is wrong. Now you are going to get over here and tell me what's got you all upset." He said as he stepped over to the couch and sat down. He motioned for me to sit down next to him. I walked over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. He put his arm over my shoulder. "What's wrong honey?"

"You know I'm happy for you, right?" I said with a sniffle.

"Of course." He said as he squeezed my shoulder, encouraging me to go on.

"I just...I just don't want you to go. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here." I responded as some tears slowly began to fall down.

"Don't you start thinking like that. You know I'm going to be here as much as I can. I love you Beth and nothing is going to change that." He said as he wiped some tears from my face.

"You promise you're going to call me every day?" I said as I turned to look at him.

"I'll call you three times a day." He responded as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm still going to miss you." I said with a sigh as I dropped my head to lean on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you more. I love you Beth." He answered.

"I love you too Johnny." I said.


End file.
